Such an arrangement is known in which the switch is a snap-action mono-stable microswitch. A disadvantage of such an arrangement is that some microswitches are relatively expensive, and despite their name, their overall size is relatively large.
A further disadvantage of the known arrangement is that the air dampens the feedback to the master of the snap-action of the microswitch. It has been found desirable to provide some feel or tactility to the arrangement in the case where it is to be manually operated.